


Rants

by Kurtines



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Summary: A new student arrives at Françoise Dupont High School and catches Marinette's attention, she quickly learns that the boy was Adrien Agreste, a model for her favorite brand. She notices how insanely beautiful he is and proceeds to rant about it to her mom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Rants

_________________________________________________  
“Mom!” Marinette yelled, kicking the door wide open. Startling her poor mother. Sabine placed her cup of tea on top of their coffee table, preparing herself from her daughter's daily rant. It happened so often that she was used to it at this point. 

“So,ISawThisisBoyAtSchoolAndThenLike OH MY God HeIsSooGoddamnCute!” Marinette sat down next to her mom, trying to find a comfortable position to sit on their light blue couch, she placed her backpack on the space beside her “His Name Is Adrien and he is a model, we met in gym class-”

At the very mention of his name, Sabine's curiosity perked up “Adrien?” she raised an brow while eying her daughter. 

“Yes! Adrien Agreste. Mom, You should've seen him in gym clothes like holyshit he's so hot-”

Sabine chuckled and let her daughter continue on with her rant about this boy. It continued for half a hour. Sabine would be lying if she said it didn't entertain her. 

“-and like, I want him to be my boyfriend. Mom, can he be my boyfriend?”

Marinette heard a blurry chuckle coming from her mom's phone. She asked “Mom, who's that?” 

Sabine took a sip of her tea, smirking, and then innocently smiled “Oh, just a certain Adrien Agreste”


End file.
